Beauty never struck so hard
by iDoctorOptimus
Summary: Damon Salvatore was almost angry that Elena dared to hide the magnificent beauty of Irislyn Monroe, away from him. He was whipped the second he looked into those grey eyes, and was at most despair when she tried to ignore him. He would have her.
1. Tantrums in the middle of nowhere

Irislyn Monroe tilted her head to the side as Elena paced angrily infront of her. Elena being her Seventeen year old childhood companion, alongside Bonnie and Caroline, whom had stalked her way into Iris' countryside abode that was situated a few miles out of her hometown, Mystic Falls, Virginia.

"Oh, Iris!" Elena's voice rose up in high octaves as the pajama wearing girl stared just merely at the stampering brunette with a raised eyebrow that made Elena grunt, "So much has gone on lately!"

The older blonde, by two years, smiled calmly at her bestfriend who drove over two hours from home, just to throw a tanturm in her living room. Elena was almost in tears, replaying all the past few months events that have been thrown at her, _it wasn't fair_.

Irislyn was never one to dig into other people's lives, but somehow she was always thrown into being told every little detail that had ever been someones expedition. Like Elena's, to top it all to the core.

Vampires, Witches and Werewolves all lingered into the brunettes arms like they were just waiting for her to snap and go crazy, much to everyone's dismay.

The blonde knew everything from Elena's adoption, to all the once believed mythical creatures lurking all around them. _She knew every little aspect_.

It was Irislyn, that Elena found her upmost comfort in. Bonnie may have been one of her bestfriends too, but this blonde was the only thing that could keep Elena from jumping infront of a car._ Much to her own fear of that scenario, due to her 'parents' death._

"Stefan and Damon have been such pains lately with all the Katherine and Klaus things occuring, I feel like i can't even breathe anymore. _It's suffocating._" Elena cried out as her knees fell into Irislyn's ingrounded bed that the said blonde was sitting comfortably on.

Elena had to admit how well off her bestfriend was, slightly subsiding her frustrating to look around at the large cabin home that was made out of beautiful oak that Irislyn loved dearly. The walls were logged traditionally, around the whole entire home, even leading up to the grand staircase that lead to Irislyn's main bedroom, and a few other rooms and two bathrooms. Elena knew all the details after countless times of coming and just opening up and relaxing at the blondes presence.

The bottom floor had the circled inground bed centered directly in the large room that had a good sized livingroom space placed just to the side of the entrace hall. Red couches placed infront of a large plasma television screen hanging on the oak wall. The kitchen not to far from the opposite side, built modernly to perfection with a wrap around island sitting across from the silver fridge and stacked stoves.

"I can tell, you do look rather flushed." Irislyn joked in a lightening way, that made Elena smile brightly at her and crawl her way so she was sitting just infront of her, taking in the girl she hardly ever saw anymore, but when she did; it was always something Elena truly cherished.

Irislyn Monroe had long wildly curled blonde hair that fell below her breast in a spiral of gold that had always reminded Elena of what a Greek goddess would have looked like. Her big round and bright eyes were the color of the moon at night, silver beams that could seem to bore into your very soul like it was some kind of spear of beauty that held a hold of your heart once you looked into them. She was lean and slim, with smooth curves that Elena knew could drive any man mad. And she had perfectly plump lips that always puckered out in a adoring pout whenever she would be denied her way.

Elena always felt rather plain compared to Irislyn. That was no shock, but put aside her feeble jealousy; the casual brunette found every ounce of confidence and comfort in the golden girl.

"Yes, Stefan seems to be...slightly falling at Katherine's feet, and I'm scared i'm loosing him." She upwardly admitted as Irislyn picked up one of her gold locks and twirled it around in her fingers delicately, before she looked into Elena's brown eyes with a small smile gracing her pink touched lips.

"He loves you, Elena." Her angelic voice rolled out in soft soundwaves, "May it be he has fallen into his remembrance with Katherine, he loves you," Her voice held high authenticity that Elena had no choice but soaking into her words like a rag would any liquid.

She had left the two Salvatores standing alone with Katherine, expecting her to go home: but she madly drove to the countryside log cabin that Irislyn had succeed in getting, over the years of her yearning for the same home she now has resided in since her early graduation. "Ofcourse, he loves me."

Elena repeated and smiled at her bestfriend, only regretting that she hadn't told Bonnie that she had been sneaking off to find refuge in her company.

No one knew of Irislyn Monroe, besides the ones in Mystic Falls who were graced with her presense in childhood, but those who did never brought the golden beauty up. Elena was grateful for that, in all honesty. She was scared that something would happen to her loving friend, especially knowing what could be lurking out in the woods all around Irislyn's home.

Irislyn was a bright young child, always there since the beginning for Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. She was an ambitious soul that set her goals high and knocked them down on her way to the top. That was what Elena admired about her the most, beyond her uncanny looks.

Never once did she back down. Need it be her innocent looks, that Elena had to remind herself that she was stronger than she was, Irislyn could strike a nerve casually if someone dare step over the line.

Maybe one day she would actually find herself introducing Irislyn to the very people she always fussed about, but in the meantime Elena was glad to had the golden girl all to herself. _May it be selfsih or not_.


	2. Not in control over this little goddess

The eldest Salvatore pulled out of Elena's driveway angrily. _Where the hell was she?_

He was pissed. Dealing with Katherine's constant neediness and her manipulative self, and now Elena deciding to just up and leave somewhere with out telling anyone.

At first he thought she may have been kidnapped, but Jenna told him that she's been doing the same thing for awhile now and that she's fine. _Ofcourse, Jenna didn't know of the dangerous things her niece could get pulled into._

Sighing, Damon rolled down his window to his car to let the breeze blow rapidly through the open space, as he took in the smells around him; trying to locate where Elena was.

It took him quite some time, but he finally found here about 200 miles out in the countryside surrounded by a muddy scent, which Damon knew was woods.

_Why would she be out in the middle of no where? _He fumed in his head as he exited the Mystic Falls welcome sign, and slammed his foot on the gas pedal with ease.

Elena took a sip of the soda she had taken out from Irislyn's fridge, and snorted as the said blonde let out a loud giggly sound. Her feet gliding over her polished floors gracefully, with her hands over her head as she swayed her hips to the sound of the music coming from the television.

As you could have guessed, she was slightly tipsy and was stripped down to her tanktop and boy shorts that covered up most, but not all, of her butt.

Elena just smiled and rolled her eyes, "You're worse than Damon."

The blonde stopped and turned to Elena with a raised eyebrow before giggling again, "Maybe me and the elder Salvatore could dance around all day, in the nude." Her voice full of sarcasm.

Elena just smiled brighter and pulled Irislyn away from the television screen, just as their was a mad knock banging on the entrance door, causing both the girls to stop and stare at the vibrating apparatus.

It only took Irislyn a minute to sober up in that instant, and straighten her hair as she casted Elena a confused look, "Who could that be?" She whispered whilest Elena shrugged, but was just as curious as she was.

Damon Salvatore stood banging on the log cabin's door, his slight frustration getting the better of him, like always. He was growing more impatient by the second when no one came rushing to open up, but he could hear soft whispers on the inside, though he could not comprehend what was exactly being said.

The red oak door was still ringing after his last pound, before Elena's face popped up in his vision.

"..Damon, what..." She paused and looked around him, "are you doing here?" Her voice was slightly alarmed, and her mouth was set in a firm line that indicated that she was not happy with his sudden appearance.

"Me?" His voice boomed, "what about you, Elena? What are you doing here?"

Elena flinched but was pushed over to the side as another person stepped out from behind the door, "She came here to see me, ofcourse."

Damon's vision was thrown into haywire as he looked into silver beaming eyes that shown great ascendancy that made Damon feel like he was not the one in charge anymore. The woman infront of him had long golden locks that spiraled down like twirled rollercoasters, and beautiful toned skin that he just wanted to melt into.

He almost didn't even notice the slight smell of liquor on her breath, over the scent of pine trees and the fresh jolt of lavender. But the smell of alcohol was still lingering off her plump lips so casually, it made the eldest Salvatore's mouth water in jealousy.

"Hello? Damon?" Elena's voice called and Damon casted a glare in her direction for pulling him out of his thoughts and bringing him back to life.

Clearing his throat, Damon smirked at the golden beauty and held out his hand, making sure not to cross that barrier that was the entrance, "Damon Salvatore, at you service."

The beautiful goddess like woman just stared at his hand thoughtfully, before rolling her eyes. "Irislyn Monroe."

She then proceeded to turn on her heel and strut right back into her abode, leaving Elena watching Damon with a suspicious look as his hand fell to his side limply.

_He was ignored._ Damon Salvatore just got ignored by the perfection of Irislyn Monroe. _Was this a challenge? Because he sure wanted her all to himself, he would have her._


	3. Notice

I will be posting a lot of my stories on Mibba, just search for my member ID, 226090. Or .


End file.
